


Blushing Red With Sin

by D20Owlbear



Series: 12 Days of Blasphemy [9]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And yet, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Book canon compliant, Crowley Gets a Hug (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, and yes it WOULD be that cringy, blasphemy indeed, crowley has a minor run in with RSD, that's crowley's MO, the author is not projecting why do you ask don't look at me, they'd both be very happy about it I'm sure, y'all ever see that one scene with the snake dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear
Summary: 3/12 Days of Blasphemy 2020“Oh make thyself with holy mourning black, / And red with blushing, as thou art with sin.” (Holy Sonnet 4; John Donne)Aziraphale comes across Crowley, who has been at work dressing up to seduce Aziraphale. His efforts are thwarted, of course, but they work pretty well anyway.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 12 Days of Blasphemy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570819
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59
Collections: 12 Days of Blasphemy 2020, Top Aziraphale Recs





	Blushing Red With Sin

**Author's Note:**

> You're allowed to tell me I have a typo if you know me.

"Are you still here, darling?" Aziraphale knocked on the door to their bathroom and let himself in. Crowley had been lounging in the tub for a good portion of the day and, while slipping underneath the tub and breathing water instead of air wouldn't discorporate him, Aziraphale was worried the water may have gone too cold and Crowley too lazy with it to climb out. 

Crowley hissed at the door as Aziraphale entered, stick of kohl in one hand and pointing rudely at Aziraphale with the other. Aziraphale stopped short, his mouth parted in a silent gasp, and let his eyes wander all the way up and down Crowley's form. He was _breathtaking_. 

"Oh, my dear," Aziraphale whispered from somewhere deep in his chest and he could feel his heart kick into gear and all the blood in his body pulse in time with his hunger. "Is this for me?" He asked, his tongue darted out to wet his lips and he stepped forward. Crowley was sitting at his vanity, it had a low table and seat but a tall mirror for when he stood, and Aziraphale's hands rested easily on Crowley's shoulders. The top of his head only reached halfway up Aziraphale's stomach and Crowley had to crane his neck to look up at Aziraphale, still hissing at him like an angry snake.

"N– no! 'F course not!" Crowley frowned loudly. "S'not for _you_ 's just…" He lost all his steam suddenly and tossed the stick of kohl at the mirror, uncaring that the tip of it was ruined and smashed against the mirror as a black mark, unsalvageable. 

"Doesn't matter," Crowley muttered, "Ruined anyway."

Aziraphale's heart ached at that and he knelt beside Crowley, gently sweeping aside the long, luxurious silk skirts so he didn't step on them. It really was beautiful; Crowley had put on a brassiere of black and red silk strips woven in a delicate pattern to cover his chest, draped with beautiful beads like crimson chokecherries and teardrops of obsidian. They clinked in the delightful way of far-off windchimes when he moved and breathed. The skirt was much the same, lengths of rich, red silk adorned with hanging beads, slits all the way up to Crowley's hips exposed tanned thighs and strong calves as the silk fell from his skin like water. 

"Oh, my dearest," Aziraphale crooned, reaching for Crowley's face to turn it to look at him, "Nothing's ruined, of course not. I'm sorry, though, if I snuck up on you too early. Was this meant to be a surprise?"

Crowley nodded and his eyes flicked down to his knees, though he leaned into Aziraphale's touch, so at least he hadn't skipped past upset straight to despondent like he did sometimes, when his plans suddenly changed or they didn't work out like he had hoped. 

"Well," Aziraphale murmured, tilting Crowley's head up further with a finger under his chin until he met Aziraphale's eyes, "I was certainly surprised. How was the rest of your plan meant to go?"

Crowley swallowed roughly and his breathing sped up, just a little, at how close Aziraphale was, at how intense his eye contact and how heady the perfume of lust that curled up from between them. 

"I–" Crowley tried, wet his lips with a darting tongue, and then tried again, "I wanted to find you, after I was done touching up my lip stain and rouge when my eyes were done. I thought maybe in your reading room, I… I wanted to distract you from your books, and make you come to me."

"Oh?" Aziraphale asked lowly, his eyes darted down Crowley's body on display and then back up to meet his gaze. He made a small show of breathing in deeply and exhaling, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment only to open and watch Crowley with a heavy-lidded gaze. "You've surprised me, like you wanted, and I am certainly distracted. I've come to you, to place my hands on you and touch you. Is that what you wanted, my love?" Aziraphale shifted his hands so that he cupped the sides of Crowley's face, the curve of his jaw cradled in Aziraphale's palms and the pad of his right thumb caressed Crowley's bottom lip. 

Crowley nodded and opened his mouth again, to say something likely, but Aziraphale cut that off at the pass. When Crowley got like this, when things went wrong even when they were minor, when he was safe to have his feelings about them, sometimes little things became very big indeed and those little things reduced Crowley's thoughts of himself to all the things Hell had inundated him with until they became his own inner voice. Aziraphale hated it, not Crowley, never Crowley, but the way that voice cut him down and made him feel so small and worthless.

So, instead of letting Crowley speak poorly of the demon he loved, Aziraphale slipped the pad of his thumb into Crowley's mouth to press down on the center of his tongue. Crowley inhaled sharply and swayed in his shoulders, just a little closer. With his other hand Aziraphale stroked his thumb over Crowley's temple, just before his ear along his serpent's mark and down to his lower jaw. So very softly, as gently as he could while still pressing into the muscles of his jaw to make them relax. 

Crowley's eyes widened but he let his mouth fall open, relaxing fully into Aziraphale's touch. 

"Then, my most beloved," Aziraphale murmured, leaning over to press a kiss to the tip of Crowley's nose, "I think I ought to thank you for such a beautiful distraction, hm?" Crowley only moaned in response, and the way that his tongue tried to lift underneath Aziraphale's thumb even as Crowley leaned forward to take the whole of the digit into his mouth ignited an urgent heat in Aziraphale.

"My darling." Aziraphale moved his hand to Crowley's neck and then further to his chest, delving underneath the layers of silk scraps and beads. Every movement of his fingers as he teased Crowley was accompanied by the sound of beads tinkling together like rain on a metal roof and the ever-growing sound of Crowley's panting. 

"My love," Aziraphale continued in that same, low voice, husky with his desire for Crowley who had intended on seducing him not twenty minutes ago. Would this count, perhaps, as thwarting his wiles? To have stopped a temptation before it ever manifested and turned it back on the one who initiated it? 

"Desire of my heart,"Aziraphale whispered against Crowley's neck and placed a kiss over his beating pulse. No, he'd never been able to stop Crowley's temptations. Perhaps he'd caused them to cease working on humans, but he has been ever-tempted by Crowley, even before he knew what that really meant. Caught in his wiles, and happily too. 

Crowley prickled at that last one and made a noise like a push mower catching on barbed wire but settled when Aziraphale scraped his teeth over Crowley's neck. 

"You have seduced me, you realize," Aziraphale murmured, more than happy to praise his most loved adversary's wiles as he pinched a nipple only to rub any hurt out of it with his thumb. Crowley's breath caught and the beads chimed softly with every heaving breath of Crowley's as he tried to keep himself under control. "You clad in your holy mourning black, red with blushing, as thou art with sin. You beautiful tempter who has brought me to my knees with my distraction for you, you see."

Crowley finally seemed to remember that his hands and arms were in existence and wrapped them around Aziraphale's shoulders. Aziraphale shuddered and moaned softly against Crowley's neck, angled the sound up to his ears, when he gripped tightly in the hair on the back of Aziraphale's head. 

Overcome with desire, Aziraphale stood and pulled Crowley up with him, his eyes alighting on how… _disheveled_ he'd made Crowley. His brassiere askew and nipples red with Azriaphale's attentions, lip stain smudged about his lips and red as rubies on Aziraphale's thumb, and his eyes wide with his lust and love and desire all wrapped up in one. 

"Now, I'm very sad to have missed out on your dance," Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by the wrists like some clichéd villain in a silent black-and-white film only to give him a searing once-over. "Yes, very upsetting, but my dear, I _am_ utterly entranced by you. At your mercy, truly." Aziraphale pretended not to smile at Crowley's half-hearted _bastard_ when he swept his love up, skirts and all, into his arms to display him on their bed. 

Crowley wriggled once he was laid down and sat up only to pounce onto Aziraphale, quite done with his teasing thank you, and pulled the jumper from Aziraphale's body like one well-used to the task. Aziraphale laughed and happily let Crowley at his clothing until he was bared in all the ways humans might be bare and Crowley was straddling his lap, the places they might join together covered in swathes of maroon and black silks and accompanied by the tintinnabulations of hundreds of little, glass beads. 

Their breath was hot as it mingled between them and Aziraphale could only stand it for but a moment before he could not fight his temptation any longer, he pulled Crowley down into a kiss, hands cupping his jaw and making a further mess of his lip stain. Aziraphale moaned as Crowley's hips worked to grind down over the physical proof of Aziraphale's desire for the loveliest demon.

Crowley whined and raked his fingers down Aziraphale's chest for the most delicious friction, making Aziraphale's hips cant up and leave the bed for just a moment. Crowley pulled back with a low, hissed _fuck_ before leaning up onto his knees to adjust his skirts and then– Aziraphale's head fell back to the mattress and his thoughts cut off when Crowley wrapped his fingers around Aziraphale's cock and angled them both so that his head pressed up and into Crowley.

They moaned together as Crowley rocked down over Aziraphale, head thrown back and thighs on display, firm and strong under Aziraphale's hands. The slits in the skirt up to Crowley's hips made the back part of it flare out to cover Aziraphale's legs and the front of it covered Crowley like a loincloth, as if he'd ever had any modesty. But the feeling of Crowley's arse coming to rest flush against Aziraphale's hips, hidden from his sight, amidst the jangling of beads was one of the most erotic experiences Aziraphale could recall having at the moment. 

"Fuck," Aziraphale cursed and tightened his grip on Crowley's thighs. He set his feet on the mattress and bent his knees to roll his hips up into Crowley, who hissed with a smile on his face and fell forward, his hands catching on Aziraphale's chest and his back arched at the pleasure of it. 

"At my mercssy, you sssay?" Crowley's sibilants caught on his serpentine tongue, his eyes no longer blinked and there were hints of pebbling scales along his tawny stomach, growing up from underneath the skirt's beaded band low on his hips. Aziraphale followed the trail down and reached forward to touch gently, making Crowley's stomach muscles twitch and the sweet, wet walls around Aziraphale to clench, before it occurred to Aziraphale. 

"Oh," he muttered dumbly, half his thoughts thrown from his head when Crowley lifted himself up with his ( _beautiful,_ gorgeous, blasphemous) legs and so slowly fucked himself on Aziraphale's cock. "You've got interior parts today." He wasn't sure what else to say, or even that it was relevant at all, but it seemed like it ought to be mentioned. 

"Easssier to dancsse with," Crowley hissed, head thrown back and mouth open as he twisted his body sinuously to roll with every downward grind of his hips. 

"What's easier, dear?" Aziraphale hummed, entranced and panting. There were very few things that made Aziraphale stupid, two of them were very good wines and sought-after foods, and the other was Crowley. To be fair, for Crowley it was his Bentley and Aziraphale, so they were rather evenly matched in that department, especially when the highs of fucking was involved. Or making love, as Aziraphale would insist on calling it. 

The headboard of their bed shook, more like rocked with their bodies, and joined in the symphony of their pleasure. It didn't take long, the slick sounds of their bodies meeting in a way that was so utterly earthly and the moans and whines and pants pulled from each other all added to the pleasure of being with one another. So it didn't take them long to reach their peaks, it rarely did these days unless they'd meant to drag it out, but with Crowley so beautifully done up for the sole purpose of waylaying Aziraphale for this very pleasure? There was no possible outcome other than this.

Aziraphale's hips stuttered up into Crowley with a cry and Crowley clenched down on him soon after, the muscles of his stomach and beneath clenching with the shockwaves of his orgasm. Crowley shifted atop Aziraphale after a second or two and moaned when their mingled essences dripped out of him, hot and wet. 

"St– ssstay," Crowley commanded, though his voice was soft and weak and it sounded much more like a desperate plea as he leaned forward to lay on Azirpahale's chest, warm from their exertions and damp with sweat clinging to his chest hair. Aziraphale hummed, deep in his chest in a way that felt like the purr of a great lion, and the sensation of it was soothing enough for whatever was left of Crowley's tenseness melted away. His eyes closed and he wrapped his arms loosely around Aziraphale's neck again, ear firmly planted above Aziraphale's heart, as Aziraphale raked his fingers through Crowley's short hair. 

"Of course, my most beloved, I am at your mercy, my love." Aziraphale didn't bother to move except to flick his hand in a lazy circle and clean them up of their sweat and other unseemly fluids. Napping wouldn't be too pleasant otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me in a couple of places!
> 
> Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Great_Ass_aFire>  
> Tumblr: <https://d20owlbear.tumblr.com/>
> 
> All my graphics/photomanips are there plus you can find updates on anything if you send me an ask or message!


End file.
